universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
NOCO Database
The NOCO Database is an encyclopedia of all of the oddities that the National Oddity Collection Organization have procured over the many years. TBA ODDITIES * SO-0001: Whom (Page Created by C. Zdenek) * SO-0002: The Eyes (Page Created by C. Zdenek):: * SO-0003: Alisyn (Page Created by C. Zdenek) (Based off Syndra from League of Legends):: * SO-0004: Doooor (Page Created by C. Zdenek) (Based off an app entitled "Door") * SO-0005: Alice (Page Created by N. Thornsbury):: * SO-0006: Fragmenter * SO-0007: Sight 1 (Zdenek) * SO-0008: Lady (Zdenek) (Based off Lady from Transistor) * SO-0009: The New Strand * SO-0010: "V()ng()nc()" (Zdenek) * SO-0011: The Death Collectors * SO-0013: "RR" (Zdenek) * SO-0014: HTD * SO-0015: The Smoke (CZ) * SO-0016: Hex (CZ) (Based off Jinx from League of Legends) * SO-0017: The Seer (NT) * SO-0018: Elson (CZ) (Based off Elson from the video game, OFF) * SO-0018-A: Burnton (CZ) (Based off Burnt Elson from the video game, OFF) * SO-0020: Rosamonde Le Noire (CZ) (Le Blanc from LOL) * SO-0021: True-Self * SO-0022: Muffin Man * SO-0025: The Witcher * SO-0027: Red-Handed * SO-0028: Locomotiv 2 (CZ) * SO-0029: S-Box (CZ) * SO-0030: Cakebit (CZ) (Pain Is Cupcake) * SO-0031: Redden (CZ) * SO-0033: Absentia (CZ) * SO-0034: The Carver * SO-0036: Eclipse 3 * SO-0037: Hugo (CZ) (Kid, OFF) * SO-0038: Ring of Maranne * SO-0040: Black Bird (CZ) * SO-0041: Nova * SO-0042: Me * SO-0043: The Judge (CZ; NT) * SO-0044: The Enigma (CZ) * SO-0045: TRISTAN (CZ) * SO-0046: Harold (CZ) * SO-0047: Exact Change (CZ) * SO-0048: Petals (CZ) * SO-0049: Constrictor * SO-0050: Miaou (CZ) * SO-0051: The Switch 4 (CZ) * SO-0052: The Royal (CZ) * SO-0053: The General * SO-0055: The Baker * SO-0058: Mr. Monroe (BL) * SO-0060: The Copy Machine * SO-0063: Dante * SO-0066: Poison * SO-0067: The Cure * SO-0070: Innocence * SO-0073: The Ax * SO-0076: Clockgirl (CZ) * SO-0079: Phoenix * SO-0080: DiRaven (CZ) * SO-0081: 7D * SO-0082: The Camera * SO-0084: Copper (CZ) * SO-0087: The Lie * SO-0089: Teaching Harvest (CZ) * SO-0092: Sucre (CZ) * SO-0093: Damien * SO-0096: Lilah * SO-0097: The Last Resort * SO-0098: Hairpiece of Deevolution * SO-0099: The Pink Sword * SO-0100: Davison * TBA TRIVIA * The NOCO database was actually the very first NOCO based plan/idea made based on NOCO for Universe 11-N, as it started as a collection of creature/being ideas for for the author and his friends. * The group of friends that created the NOCO Database in it's original form were: The author of Universe 11-N, Nathan Thornsbury; G. Gromala, a close writing friend to the author; B. Leary, another close friend; JC, a close friend whom came up with the more comedic entries as he didn't take it too seriously; and finally, C. Zdenek, whom contributed the most to the database out of everyone else except the author himself. He contributed on such a scale that he actually had a character based off the real life person placed in the universe as a NOCO head scientist, Dr. Zdenek, within the story Reverence. TBA Category:NOCO Category:NOCO Database